303_alumni_rl_34fandomcom-20200213-history
Hollywood Craze
This is a story featuring the Liv Rooney and South Salamanca pairing. Enjoy (for 16+ years of age). Story "It's been so fun having you in Steven's Point!", Liv said with a grin to her best friend South Salamanca, as they headed into her bedroom. South agreed. "Yeah, it's been exactly like old times except for a lot more cow smells, and your weird family. I think your little brother has invited me on like 10 juice box dates....", she said with an amused face, as she did find Parker's crush on her kinda cute. "Yeah, sorry about them.", Liv said a little more down. "Don't be...", she said as if she was trying to seduce Liv. Live was a little confused and nervous when South started walking towards her with a purpose. "Uh...South, what are you doing?", Liv nervously asked as South got a little closer to he, invading her personal space. "Oh, just giving my best friend a reason to want to come back to Hollywood. Let's just say it's the latest craze to hit the town.", she got a lot closer, to the point that her body was touching Liv's. "What are you talking about?", Liv asked with a gulp. "You'll see...", she grabbed Liv by the waist, pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. "SOUTH!", Liv protested as the blonde was shocked that her best friend kissed her on the lips. "I don't see what the problem is, I know you like it.", South said in a sexy tone. Liv denied it, "N-No, I didn't.", She said stuttering. "Then, how come you didn't stop me?", South rebutted. "U-Uh...", before Liv could finish, South planted her lips against Liv's, and it began to deepen. South's tongue slipped into Liv's mouth in order to explore her territory. Liv moaned a little as her tongue slightly fought for domination of South's tongue with the brunette easily winning. "I knew you liked it.", South flirted. "How long have you wanted to do that?", Liv asked since she did not believe this was a once off. "You don't even know.", South teased Liv. "I think I do.", she said as she shocked South by returning the favor and kissing her on the lips. South grinned as they continued to kiss, their tongues wrestling for domination. She loved that she didn't have to convince Liv to do anything, but Liv was interested in at least trying or enjoying some lesbian kisses. Very excited to see if Liv was interested in getting more intense, she lowered her hand and started playing with the bottom of Liv's pink long-sleeved shirt, pulling up slightly to see her belly. "You can take it off.", Liv said and South grinned at how easy this was. Decided not to complicate the urge, she pulled Liv's shirt over her head and tossed it to the side, revealing Liv's white bra. Wanting to keep it even, she gripped the bottom of her black shirt, and removed it, showing off her white bra. "What size do you wear?", South asked Liv, who had peeked her interests. "32B", Liv answered while grinning. "Me, too.", South replied before they got back to making out. Liv's eyes bulged at the sight of South's tits. "Can I removed the rest?", South smoothly asked with Liv grinning in response. With her own grin, South reached down and unbuttoned Liv's black jeans. Liv always wondered what her first lesbian experience would be like. She always wanted to try it with Maddie, but she never showed a sign of returning feelings. South let her jeans fall to the floor, then Liv stepped out of them, donning just a bra, panties, and socks. "Matching bra and panties?", South teased her with a wide grin. "Shut up.", Liv replied with a bit of blush causing South to grin even wider. South reached around, and grasped Liv's bra straps giving Liv eye contact to make sure it was okay. Liv smiled in response, she unclasped Liv's bra, freeing her from the constraints of it. She took a few seconds to enjoy the view of Liv's B-Cup tits, even licked them to make them dirty and slippery. She pecked Liv's lips, then slipped her into Liv's black thong, and started to finger her clit through her panties. Liv moaned a little bit of pleasure as South moved the center of her panties aside to have a look at her clit. "Ooh, my BFF's got it goin' on.", South said as she tilted her head back to take in the sight of her BFF Liv's clit. "Thank you, but I thought we were keeping it even.", Liv smirked while saying this. "I almost forgot, my BFF should see me too.", she rolled her hips a little to tease Liv as she undid her jeans and let them fall to the ground. Liv found herself enjoying the sight of South in just her matching white bra and panties, she didn't want to admit out loud, in case, someone was eaves-dropping, but she loved the view of her actor friend. South undid her bra with the help of Liv, then fingered her panties before grasping the waistband and lowered her panties down to hper groin, Liv lowered the center of her panties down to view her shaved clit before putting it back up. "Yours is better.", Liv said in excitement. She pushed Liv onto her bed, then climbed on top of her. Liv felt a little uncomfortable and released a gulp when South spread her legs. "What are you doing?", Liv asked South. "Giving you a massage.", South replied as she used her finger to massage Liv's clit. South sat up and played with the waistband of her panties while making eye contact with Liv. "Do you like watching me, Liv? How about you get on top and lick my wet pussy?", South said in a seductive tone, before lobbing her hand into her panties, moving the center to the right, exposing her clit, then she laid on the side of the bed. Liv thought to herself, "Thank, God.", she was not ready. Liv made her way towards South, crawling on between South's legs, until her face was in line with South's now-exposed clit. Liv decided to tease her best friend a little now that she was back at ease. She simply ran her tongue up the length of South's clit, making the brunette moan loudly. The moan turned into a whine as she climbed further on top of South's body, until she was looking right at South's breasts. Love leaned down and captured South's right nipple in her mouth. "Mm...Liv..", South moaned out as Liv's teeth gently bit down on her nipple. Live continued to suck and tease on South's nipple for a few moments before turning attention from the right to the left nipple. South's moans filled the room as her tits were worshipped by her best friend, Liv. While she wanted to devour Liv very much and eat her up through her panties, giving her the fair share of lesbian action, she was just as happy that Liv was taking the lead and pleasuring her. After pleasuring South's breasts for a few moments, she made her way back to South's shaven pussy. South moaned, and almost screamed when she felt Liv licking her clit. The tip of her tongue made circular movements on her clit in order to tease it. "Pull back, Liv. I'm gonna eat you up now.", South said in a sexual tone. Liv pulled back, blushing a bit at the fact that she was about to eaten out by her BFF. Liv laid on the bed, more at ease this time, she spread her legs for South and South used her finger to massage Liv's clit. "Wow, Liv....", South said amazed and grinning, while massaging her friend's clit. She then leaned her face into Liv's panties and ran her tongue up Liv's clit. "Oh, god, South...", Liv moaned very loud from the feeling, she smirked at the sound of Liv's moaning. Liv's moans got louder and louder while South continued to tongue pleasure her for a few minutes. South wanted Liv's pussy so much, but she missed getting it herself. "Let's make this a 69.", South suggested smiling, pulling back from Liv's pussy in hopes that she would agree. She whined to her BFF, "I was so close....", Liv acknowledges the wetness on her bed coming from her panties, she was starting to squirt. "Ooohhh...I wanted to see my BFF squirt. Why didn't you say anything?", South said as she dug her hand into Liv's panties. "BTW, what's a 69?", Liv asked. "Get on top of me with your butt in my face.", South lied down and Liv got above her, her ass smothering her face. "Now, lick my pussy.", South told Liv. She slid down Liv's panties down to her groin, then, to her thigh. She then placed her arms down and dug her fingers into the waistline of her panties, sliding them to her knees. Once she finally had Liv's permission, the girls wasted no more time getting to work. South and Liv moaned together, Liv even louder, as they tongue teased each other's pussies. South wondered if Liv had sex with some girl before her, perhaps her twin sister Maddie, or if she was just a natural. "Liv, have you ever had sex with Maddie?", South asked as she and Liv ate each other up. Liv raised her head up and nodded horizontally. "But I've been wanting to. I always imagined my first lesbian experience being with her.", Liv told South in confidence, but at the same time hoping South didn't mind. South got up quickly. "Let's shower.", she urged Liv. "Why?", Liv asked, wondering why they had to stop. "I'm gonna help you get Maddie.", she replied. South pulled her panties up, then kissed Liv against the wall. After a few minutes, they went in the bathroom. To be continued: Sequel link: A Twin's Wish Come True Category:Lesbian Category:Disney Channel